


The real war will never get in the books

by Ithinkitsdashing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graphic Novel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkitsdashing/pseuds/Ithinkitsdashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my entry for the RS games 2012. Though I would like to redraw almost every panel, I am still quite pleased that I actually pushed myself enough to finish it. (Especially since I am the master of procrastination and have never made a comic before. hah. And digital painting is a pain, fyi.)</p><p>Team Sirius.<br/>Prompt: He was born with a gift of laughter and a sense that the world was mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real war will never get in the books

 


End file.
